


Leave Me To Dream

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Asra kisses... [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Other, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Asra kisses you.





	Leave Me To Dream

“ _Asra,”_ you whisper, his name falling from your lips like a prayer. Lying beside you, the man you’ve come to know as your mentor, your lover, smiles at you like the sun.

“Good morning,” he murmurs, and you _melt_ at the way he sounds, all thick and sleepy and gorgeous.

The blankets cover both of you, preserving your modesty in the moment, but you’re well-aware that neither of you are clothed beneath them. The way you’d fallen asleep the night before, tangled and lost in one another, pulls a blush to your cheeks.

As though he can sense what you’re thinking, Asra’s smile widens even further. He wraps an arm around you, drawing you impossibly closer. “Did you sleep well?”

You hum in response, tilting your head towards his. You can’t help it— you’re constantly seeking his warmth, his comfort, like a moth to the most caring flame in the world.

A gentle brush of lips against your own, and now you’re smiling outright, too. It ruins the kiss a little, the way neither of you can contain your grins, but you don’t mind.

“I love you,” Asra murmurs against your lips, and you suppose that he doesn’t mind, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Imagine Dragons’ _Dreams._
> 
> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
